Magtheridon's Forces
Felguard Annihilan Doomguard Infernal Succubus Fel stalker Voidwalker Hydra | theater = Outland | status = Merged into Illidan's forces }} Magtheridon's Forces (also called Magtheridon's forces or 'Magtheridon's army'http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/insider/12/magtheridon.xml) are a part of the Burning Legion under the command of the pit lord Magtheridon. History After Draenor's destruction, the Burning Legion took advantage of the oppening of portals and took control of Outland, they established the mighty pit lord Magtheridon as its ruler. For years the Legion used Outland as a planar way station from which they could stage attacks on other worlds.Shadows & Light, p.150 They do these for various years, where they hunted down the remaining draenei, enslaving some of them and rallied the surviving orcs turning them into fel orcs. Magtheridon's Forces grew stong over the years thanks to the Dimensional Gateways created by Ner'zhul, from which he summoned demons to mantain his brooding fortress. Meanwhile, Illidan Stormrage tried to destroy the Frozen Throne as Kil'jaeden had commanded him but failed, for his unsuccesful mission he fled to Outland into exile fearing for his masters wrath. His allies Kael'thas and Vashj followed him, at their reunion Illidan told them that they should ensure that Kil'jaeden's agents have been cleansed from Outland. Illidan's first action against Magtheridon's Forces was to seal the Dimensional Gateways, his forces covered him in the process. The blood elves and naga aided by a group of draenei leaded by Akama, who pledged his alligance to Illidan if he helped him to defeat the pit lord, mantained the battle against the Fel Horde while Illidan closed the portals, aided by Kael, Vashj and Akama. When they were all closed Magtheridon's Forces where measurable as no reinforcements could arrive. Magtheridon was informed of Illidan's forces approach but was too confident that he would not be defeated and were just weaklings. The Black Citadel was fortified by four orc encampments and many patrolling demons, besides towers that killed anyone who attempted to cross the doors. The draenei infiltrated and desactivated the doors from behind, then Kael and Illidan attacked for the front. Meanwhile, Vashj attacked by the aqueducts, destroying hydras and orcish ships. Illidan and Kael killed the Butcher and Rend, while Vashj killed Sagra'nel, then the two armies joined by a bridge and helped each other to kill Maim, Nera'thor, Master of Pain and Mistress of Torment. The inner chambers oppened, the draenai desactivated the last towers and Illidan's forces attacked to Magtheridon and his lackeys. After a battle the pit lord was defeated, who couldn't believe his defeat, his defeat was mainly caused because he became complacent as he hadn't have a real enemy in many years and was taken by surprise by Illidan. After the defeat of Magtheridon's Forces, Illidan merged them into his own forces. Stationing the Fel Horde in Hellfire Peninsula, putting Kargath Bladefist as the warchief and taking many of the demons to form the Illidari. Many thought that Maghteridon was killed''Shadows & Light'', p.151 but he was just beaten and bloodied and taken to Hellfire Peninsula, where Illidan's most powerful warlock allies put him in magical and physical chains, there his was put to produce more Fel Orcs who can reinforce Illidan's forces even further. Command structure * Magtheridon (Leader) (deceased) ** Master of Pain (Lieutenant) (deceased) ** Mistress of Torment (Lieutenant) (deceased) ** Fel Horde *** Bonethirst (deceased) *** Bloodgrin (deceased) *** Rend (deceased) **** Horde of Pain *** Maim (deceased) **** Horde of Agony *** Nera'thor (deceased) **** Legion of Torment *** Sagra'nel (deceased) **** Legion of Anguish ** The Butcher (deceased) Reference list Kategooria:Demons Kategooria:Fel orcs Kategooria:Burning Legion